


Follow the Leader

by KelseyKarp



Category: American Idiot (Album), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Ayyyyy this is kind of a Drabble-y poem???, I don't know, It was spawned from a bunch of headcannons so here we are, M/M, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKarp/pseuds/KelseyKarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy lead Jason Dean to the ends of the earth. JD followed Jimmy to the ends of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I want to thank my friend Jim Jams for being one of the best bloggers one could hope to be mutuals with.

When Jason Dean yelled "I don't think I caught your name."  
Jimmy spat "I didn't throw it."

From that moment, Jimmy began leading JD behind him wherever he went, like a piped piper cloaked in the skin of a sociopath.

When Jimmy first tried a slurpee, their fingers were intertwined. JD kissed him, tasting like cherry cola and cigarettes.

From the bathroom at the 7-11, it was guaranteed that you could find the creed "St. Jimmy Rules!" carved in JD's handwriting.

When JD first held Jimmy's hands, he held them like he was holding a virtue in his seizing, raw palms. Jimmy felt like a gift from God.

From then on, Jimmy grasps JD's wrist tight enough to leave bruises. JD whispers his sweet-nothings as if he was confessing. Either way, they were a vice.

When Jimmy became lovers with a trigger, Jason Dean went out with a bang.

From the suburbs of Jingletown, to the backwoods of Sherewood, they lived together, breathing hymns of each other's damned ballad.


End file.
